So Fearless
by VectorPrime155
Summary: All possibility of fear was removed out of Tanya at birth. Now she's a Green Lantern starting the team with her new friends. She'll have a rough road, and may draw unwanted enemies to the team. Nothing could go wrong, right? Let's see how this turns out. AqualadXOC I don't own anything. Just Tanya.
1. So Young, So Fearless

So Young, So Fearless

The first thing I ever saw coming into the world, was a yellow flash. The first thing I ever felt coming into the world, was fear. The yellow seemed to radiate the fear. I heard loud noises around me. Screams, crashes, explosions, the list goes on. There were two loud sounds and suddenly my face was splattered with a wet, red liquid. Then a green shine appeared. It drove away the yellow and the fear. I saw a purple face that held sadness and pity. He reached down and placed his hand on my head.

"The fear has taken so much from you already young one. You already have such hardships in front of you for one so young. Be strong. Have no fear. Have a strong will. It will help you get through everything."

With that he left. The fear didn't return in his absence.

* * *

"She's so young. Are you sure she's the one?"

"Yes I'm sure! Look, right there, she's even wearing the ring right now!"

There was the sound of a smack to the head. "Don't be a smartalec Jordan. I've never heard of a lantern so young."

"I'm sure she's reliable. But you **are **right. She can't be any older than ten years old."

I groaned, stirring from my sleep. I had that dream again. The dream about the yellow light killing my parents. And the purple face surrounded by a green light. Opening my eyes I looked up into the faces of an African American man with a white brown haired man behind him, the second man wearing a mask. They were the Green Lanterns I had seen on the TV at the orphanage.

"Well look who's up."

They both smiled at me as I sat up and stared at them. I was sitting in the presence of my favorite heroes. I've always wanted to be like them. The man with the brown hair held his hand out for me, pulling me to my feet when I grabbed it. "What's your name kid?"

No response.

He gave me a confused look. "Hey are you alright kid?"

Still, no response.

"Come on."

"Jordan! If she doesn't want to talk to us she doesn't have to." The other man looked at me with a reassuring smile. "Sorry about him. You can talk when you want to."

"Yeah well we need to get her to Oa, John. Kilowag will be ticked if we delay her training."

"Yes. We need to tell her parents first." They both looked at me expectantly. "Can you take us to where you live?" Hesitating slightly, I nodded. Grabbing their hands I led them through the thick forest I had learned to navigate my entire life. It was the only place I could go to get peace in the orphanage. Leading them out of the trees we came out across the street from my home. Releasing Jordans hand I pointed much to their shock.

"She's an orphan!? No wonder she doesn't talk!"

"What are we going to do? We can't tell the people that run the joint, can we?"

They go quiet as John picks me up. I push my face into his shoulder as we stay in silence. Suddenly he moves towards the building. "John, what are you doing?"

"What needs to be done."

The green outfit he wears disappears, replaced by black pants, a white shirt, and a brown coat. He walks into the orphanage and heads right for the caretaker.

She looks up in question. "I'd like to adopt this girl."

Her eyes widen and she gets up excitedly. "Oh that's wonderful! She's been looking for a family since the day she was born. I'm sure that with time you can get her to talk!"

For the next half hour I watch as they both fill out the necessary paper work for adoption. I was surprised when the words left his mouth. No one had taken interest in me before. "You know she's always been different from other kids. Much more willful than others. And I've never seen a drop of fear out of her." I wince when she says that. She always says that to people and it drives them away.

"I view that as a good thing."

I relax. He's fine with it. I'm happy that someone doesn't view it as a bad thing. As he leaves the orphanage I grew up in I start to drift. I slowly descend into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a dark room. It has a window in it and what's outside suggests that I'm not on Earth anymore. The buildings were way alien and everything was glowing green. Then I saw my reflection.

My long brown hair was pulled up into braids curled around my head like a crown, and it had glowing green beads woven into it. Green streaks came from the corners of my blue eyes, shimmering in the light that came from the window. I wore a full body green suit with the Green Lantern symbol on the front of it. It had black armor boots that came up to my knees, black fingerless gloves, and a shawl like green fabric around my shoulders.

Whoa.

"I see you are awake, young Tanya."

Whipping around, I see a big fish man with a beak.

"No I'm not a talking fish. Hal Jordan had the same reaction."

He turned to the door, gesturing for me to follow him. He leads me down the hallway to the outside of the building. "Welcome to Oa. Home of the Green Lantern Corp. How about a history lesson? Thousands of years ago the Guardians of the universe harnessed the emerald energy of will power. They created rings from the energy, and for the ring to choose one they must be without fear. And the ring never makes a mistake. In fact there is no sign that you even hold the capability for fear. You have the strongest will anyone has seen." He bent down to grab my hand. "Come along now. Let us fly."

He dragged me over the edge of the building causing a green light to surround us. And we floated. He gave me what I assumed was a smile before leading me off. He gave me the grand tour of the place. Power battery, book of Oa, the Guardians Citadel, the whole shebang. Right when he told me we were going to meet the other Earth Lanterns a red man passed us. He gave me this look that sent chills down my spine.

"That's Sinestro. Avoid him. Something has been different about him lately. No one knows what it is but it is not for the better."

Then I fly into something solid. Facing forward I see a green chest. Looking up I see a pink face. "Ah you've met Kilowag. He trains recruits."

"So this is the new human that Jordan told me about. She's a runt."

"She is also very young for her race, Kilowag. Take it easy on her. At least until she's ready for your harsh methods."

I remember my manners from the orphanage and stick my hand out. He looks confused and just stares at my hand.

"She wants to shake your hand, big guy."

Turning we see Jordan and my new caretaker. "Shake my hand?"

"It's an Earth tradition. Take her hand in yours and go like this." The two other humans demonstrate how to shake hands.

Looking down at me he gently engulfs my hand in his VERY large one and shakes. "Nice to meet you kid."

* * *

So Kilowag and Tomar Re, the fish guy, ended up being two of my best friends. They don't mind that I never say anything. No one does. That is no one but Sinestro. He hates me for no obvious reason. He actually seems to hate everyone for no obvious reason.

Kilowags training wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. He constantly called me his best and favorite student. And for five years I've gone back and forth between Earth and Oa to be trained by John and Kilowag. I even get side lessons from Tomar Re about different technology that they normally don't teach others. He always calls me his favorite as well. I think Jordan is jealous.

My suit hasn't changed. I still have everything I did five years ago. My hair is just down in a regular braid now with the beads hanging loosely around it.

Anyway at the current moment John and I are on Earth. Some chick with ice powers is terrorizing a city in Arizona. Didn't quite catch her name. So we go in and take her down. Piece of cake. Just as she's arrested I take off.

_'Today is the day!'_

I finally get to meet the others I've heard so much about. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy. For the past five years John and Jordan told me about them but I've never been able to meet them because I've been so busy. Now I'm FINALLY getting my chance.

I made a beeline for the Hall of Justice where we were all suppose to meet. Flying up I see a group of six. Batman and Robin, Aquaman and Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy. Shouldn't Flash and Kid Flash be the first ones here? You know the whole fastest people on Earth thing. Landing a few feet away I see Batman put a hand on Robins shoulder and say, "Today is the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

"Head Quarters of the Justice League."

John and I walk up and they finally take notice as the two late not so fast men dashed up. "Aw MAN! I knew we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash complained as his mentor raised an eyebrow at him. Then he noticed me and his eyes widened. "Well, HELLO!" He dashed up to me. "What's your name?"

John spoke up. "Her name is Tanya. She's had a rough life and doesn't talk to anyone. Don't take it personally, she's known the entire Green Lantern Corp for years and hasn't said a word to anyone." He came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I could tell from the way she beelined it here from Arizona that she's excited to meet all of you."

Nodding my head I grinned at them. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad return the smile while Speedy nods to me.

"It's great to meet you! Don't worry, you'll warm up to us!"

"Totally whelmed to meet you!"

"It is a pleasure."

"Now don't we have some where to be?"

They all snap to attention when Batman reminds us about the induction.

Grinning we all make our way to the Hall. I was so excited to see the Watchtower from the inside for the first time.

Through the chatter of the paparazzi I hear Green Arrow ask Speedy, "Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?"

"Born ready!"

"Glad we're all here."

"Have all fou.. FIVE sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

"DON'T call us sidekicks. Not after today."

"Sorry, first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

To answer his question I write out in green letters in front of his face:

_cover with water: to engulf or submerge something in water_

He looks over at me in shock before looking forward without a word. Then we enter the hall to see several large golden statues. "Whoa."

Then Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, he should really change that name, come out of an automatic door to greet us. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Green Lantern. Welcome." No emotion. He turns around and starts the tour of the hall.

At least Tomar said more than my name and welcome.

"You now have access to the gym, our fully stocked café, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home."

What. Not what I was expecting. What about the watch tower. No? Ok, that's cool. Why does it look like the only other one contemplating this is Speedy? The others just went to the furniture in the room and sat down.

Oh well.

I went over to Aqualad as the mentors spoke and Speedy stared at them with beady eyes from behind his mask. He gave me a questioning look before I wrote out:

_'What's Atlantis like?'_

He smiled at me and started to speak while KF looked like he was about to die.

"That's it?"

Aqualads description was interrupted by Speedys out burst.

"You promised us a real looking side. Not a glorified back stage pass." He is right.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" His had went up to point out a window with people on the other side taking pictures. I didn't even notice that was there. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." He turned to the rest of us. "They're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!"

I nod while the rest of them look at each other then back at Speedy.

His eyes were wide with disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? WHY!? Today was suppose to be The day!" Oh chopping the air is fun. "Step one of becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure. But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

At that I snapped. I sent a construct in the form of a question mark into the middle of the room. I gave KF a disbelieving look before getting up in Flashs face with my index finger and an accusing gaze.

"You know?"

I turn to Speedy with a dead-pan look, tilting my head to the right, and holding my had with my power ring up.

"...right." He turned back to the others while Flash cowered under my glare. "Except the Hall isn't the Leagues HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for picking up zeta tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the watch tower!" The other mentors gave Green Arrow a look. And while they talked I looked at the others.

"You deserve respect. You have mine." They all looked at me shocked. "Hey I'm not incapable of speech."

"Hey, Mini GL! Since they won't tell us how did you find out."

"I pass it going to and from the GL HQ. And you know what the Watchtower probably isn't anywhere as cool as Oa. I mean Oa has a Kilowag."

They gave me a confused look so I made a construct of Kilowag and their eyes widened.

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or..."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But... not anymore." He threw down his hat and stormed to the door. We all watched him wide eyed. "Guess they're right about you four. You're not ready."

We watch him as he leaves and then hear a beeping. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may prove the perfect opportunity to..."

"Zatara to Justice League! The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Arten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." He presses a button on the console. "All Leaguers rondevu at Zataras coordinates. Batman out." He turns to us. "Stay put."

"What!? WHY!?"

The other mentors came up. "This is a League mission."

"You're not trained..."

"Since WHEN?!"

"I meant you're not trained to be apart of this team."

KF scowled and glanced at me. "Mini GL, what do you think?" I just glared to my mentor, the streaks on my face flaring brightly. "And we're back to silence."

"Anyway, there will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now," He narrowed his eyes, "stay put."

They all left to save the sun, Red Tornado glancing at us momentarily before following his team mates.

"When we're ready? How are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?" He threw his hands down in frustration.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me."

"I thought my mentor knew I'm one of the strongest Green Lanterns out there." They all looked at me. "What?"

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in SPACE!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

We all looked down, disappointed.

"What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know. But I can find out." Robin started to tap away at the console as we came up to him. _Access Denied. _"Wanna bet?" He made a bunch of code flash in front of the screen.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the bat cave." He had this impish little grin on his face."

_Access Granted_

"Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab. Here in D.C. That's all there is. But if Batmans suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their own case before they do. It would be poetic justice."

"Hey they're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission. Not this."

"Wait are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." They both smiled at Aqualad.

I popped up in between them. "Can I come?"

"Of course you can Babe."

I ignored him as I joined them in staring at Aqualad.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a play date."

We all smirked at each other and took off for the address Robin got from the file. Kid Flash in the lead, Robin up next, followed by me pulling Aqualad by his hand.

This will show our mentors.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Suspicious and Super

**I know this is pretty soon after the first chapter but I'm really excited about this story. I may post a few chapters every month. -VectorPrime155**

* * *

Suspicious and Super

Heading off to Cadmus I learned two things. First is that Kid Flash likes to run ahead. The second is that apparently a lot of people are too stupid to get his name right.

If they can't get Kid Flash right it really puts your faith in them to put out a fire, right?

So there he was, hanging from an open window on the second story after he had placed the scientists on the roof. "So smooth."

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan- wait, Robin?" Looking over I noticed Robins place had been vacated. I heard his impish laugh, before seeing him jumping into the window from the fire truck and helping KF in.

"Does he always do that?" Sighing, he nodded. "Well then... I'll get the scientists." I took off to grab the men by the back of their lab coats, dropped them off on the ground, and grabbing Aqualad.

"At least you'll think about things first." We enter the building to see Robin and Kid Flash shuffling through files. "We appreciate the help."

I applaud your sarcasm, Aqualad.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?" As I join the other two in raiding the office Aqualad heads out into the hall. Then we hear the ping of an elevator closing.

"There was something on the..."

"Elevators should be locked down."

We all rush forward and Robin pauses. "This is wrong." He pulls up a holographic computer that says something about a silver elevator. "Just as I thought. This is a high speed express elevator. This doesn't belong on a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw."

He starts to pry open the doors, with a little help from a construct. He looks down and looks taken aback. I float over him and see why. "Dang! This is a pretty deep two story building."

"And that's why they need an express elevator."

Entering the shaft, Robin takes out a zip line before I can make a construct and they all start to go down. "You know I could just make a platform to take us down."

"Where's the fun in that?" He eventually runs out of rope. "I'm at the end of my line."

"I believe it's fun when we don't have to stop because we run out of rope." He stares at me for a minute before hacking the doors for sublevel twenty six open. How far does this place go?

Aqualad pried the doors open again and we entered a very large hall. Kid Flash ran forward to check it out. "Kid, wait!"

He didn't listen. And he ran right into the path of giant things. He stumbled, almost getting stepped on. When he came back to our sides one of the monsters looked at us before roaring. Then I noticed a much smaller thing on its back. Two tiny horns glowed red for a second before returning to normal.

"No. Nothing odd going on here."

"Is Batman always right when he's suspicious of something or someone?"

"Pretty much."

We watched as the things proceeded down the hall. Then we start to look around. After a couple of minutes we come across o door that Robin hacks and we enter a room full of lightning bugs in jars. "Ok, I am officially whelmed."

"This is how they hide this massive facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! They generate their own power with these... 'things'. Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Lets find out why." He goes over to a monitor next to the tubes and plugs in his wrist computer. "They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army. But for who?"

Then I realized something. "And with an army comes a war. They might be planning a World War III."

"Wait there's something else. Project Kr. Ugh. The file is triple encrypted. I can't..."

"DON'T MOVE!"

We look over to see a man surrounded by Genomorphs rush in. "Wait. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Green Lantern?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin turned back to the monitor as we faced the man.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what're you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the Leagues going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What have you..." The little creature on his shoulder looked at him, horns glowing red. My eyes narrowed. "What have I... Ugh. My head. Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" The Genomorphs he brought with him all charged a us. Robin maneuvered around us throwing down a smoke bomb. Once sight was removed he used another zip line to jump above every ones heads and run out of the room. They squad of monsters continued trying to attack us through the smoke and Guardian joined them, knocking Aqualad down. Aqualad electrocuted him with his tattoos before we all took of to find the Boy Wonder.

We found him hacking the elevator.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?"

He opened the door as Aqualad and I retreated from the deadly creatures. The Atlantean jumped into the metal box and I shot in after him, bumping into him and ending up on top of him. "Sorry."

"No worries." We stood up, brushing ourselves off. "We're heading down?"

"Dude! Out is UP!"

"I thought we were trying to escape!"

"Excuse me, Project Kr, it's DOWN. On sublevel fifty two."

Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck. "This is out of control. Perhaps... perhaps we should contact the League." We all looked down before the elevator pinged.

And opened to a red and slimy corridor. What, the hell?

Robin jogged down a little ways as KF pointed out, "We are already here."

He followed Robin and Aqualad sighed, I looked at him. "You're the only one with any sense."

"Unfortunately." We all stopped at the diverged path. "Which way?"

"Yeah. Bizarre looking hallway number one, or bizarre looking hallway number two?" Why does he have a birdirang out?

"HOLD!" A human like Genomorph came around the corner and used telekinesis to raise barrels off of the ground and throw them at us. We jumped out of the way, Robin throwing the birdirang at him and we took off down the opposite hallway the thing came from. Turning around the corner I saw Kid place a canister in between closing doors. "Hurry!"

We rushed through the small opening. I heard Aqualad kicking the canister out of the door, letting it shut behind us. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped."

"I could make a drill construct so we can skip doors and elevators."

"Uh, guys. You'll wanna see this."

Kid Flash pushed a button on a console, effectively lighting up the tube behind it. "Whoa." My eyes widened at what I saw. There was a boy, scarily similar to the big S-Man himself, wearing a bright, white suit with the red S shield on it."

Oh. My. God.

KF made his way around the console to the tube. "Big K little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin, hack."

"Oh. Right, right." He plugged into the system, bypassing the password and pulling up files. "Weapon designation 'Superboy'. A clone force grown in... SIXTEEN WEEKS?! DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman."

"No way the big guy knows about this."

"How did they even get the DNA? It's kind of hard to just walk up to him and take a vile of blood."

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven."

"And these creatures?"

"Genomorph Gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of Supermans son."

"Now we contact the League."

They each went for their respective forms of communication, each and every one of them receiving static. "No signal."

"We're in too deep. Literally."

I try to contact John with my ring. It doesn't rely on signals. It just needs energy.

John and Jordan come up in two inch glory, back to back fighting an invisible enemy. Jordan looks at me as the others get encouraged faces. "Tanya, now is not the best time!"

The others start talking about Superboy while I try to keep the older Green Lanterns on the line. "I know your probably busy with the whole sun blotting thing. But the others and I need help."

"What did you four do?"

"Well you see..." I'm cut off by my ring beeping about danger and a fist coming in contact with my jaw. I hear my two mentors shouting my name before the line cuts off.

I look up to see Superboy trying to smash my head in. I roll out of the way and create a construct to nail him to the wall. "WHAT THE HECK!?" And then I find out the kid is stronger than I thought because he shattered the construct and nailed me in the back of the head, forcing me into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hal Jordan and John Stewart had been worried for quite some time now. It had been hours ago that Tanya Stewart had contacted them, and surprisingly spoke to them. She hadn't had much time to speak because right as she was about to tell them what sort of trouble she and her new found friends had gotten themselves into, a fist appeared out of nowhere, connecting with her jaw.

Unfortunately they couldn't go looking for her. And none of the other mentors could go looking for them. They were in the middle of trying to make sure the sun shined for another couple thousand of years. They knew that their apprentices would agree that millions of lives were more important than four.

At the moment they wanted to throw that out the window and go look for their partners. Even stoic Batman.

They didn't. They kept fighting for several hours and they were now heading back to the Hall of Justice for clues to where they might have gone.

"Someone hacked the League computer and pulled up the file on Project Cadmus. Robin no doubt."

"I can't believe they would do something so stupid!"

"I can." Everyone looked at Red Tornado, and the entire League was packed into the room (They all care about the young ones), shocked. "I saw their faces when we left. They were all resentful, and upset with their mentors. I knew they would do something. It would seem Investigating Cadmus before the League can would be that something."

The computer beeped. "Well it looks like they managed to do some damage. The Cadmus building just collapsed."

With that the entire Justice League took off to retrieve the young heroes who had just dug their own graves.

* * *

Hours earlier...

_**'You must awaken, NOW!'**_

We all gasped, being startled awake. I looked Down to see I was in civilian clothing instead of my GL uniform. Great.

There standing in front of the tubes we were in, was Superboy. "What, what do you want?" Nice Kid. Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We only sought to help you."

"Yeah! We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?!"

"Kid, please be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't. I've seen mind control when I was helping a friend of mine from the Corp on his home planet of Xudar."

"Well what if I... what if I wasn't."

"He can talk?!"

Supey narrowed his eyes even more. "Yes. HE can!"

Robin, Aqualad, and I looked at Kid Mouth. "It's not like I said 'It'." He then looked at me and his face brightened. "Mini GL! Can't you get us out of here with your ring?"

"Do you notice anything different about me, Kid?"

"Umm..."

"I'm wearing civilian attire. The only reason it would do that if I didn't make it is if my power ring is OUT OF POWER!" He flinched.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"The Genomorphs taught you? Telepathically?"

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you ever seen them? Have they ever let you see the sky, or the sun?"

"Images are implanted into my mind. But no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

" I am the Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone created from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

That was something to be worried about. And did he mean the good side when he said the light? Or did he mean something else?

"To be like Superman is... a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home, is a test tube. We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon."

"Face it SB. You'll have freedom with us. With them, you're an experiment."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman."

His eyes widened. "No they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied." A creep with glasses, a scientist, and Guardian walked into the very strange looking room. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass! Bat caves crowded enough!"

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

Guardian came up and put a hand on SB's shoulder. He looked at us.

"Help us."

He shrugged Guardians hand off with a glare that gave me hope. The creep destroyed that hope. "Don't start thinking now." A Genomorph jumped onto the boys shoulder, putting him under telepathic control. "You see, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me... well, Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned around and left the room. As the door closed the creep nodded at the scientist who typed away at the computer. Several metal arms came out of each pod and jabbed us in the chests. We all screamed in pain. I felt like I was going through a blood draw at the doctors office. Except there were multiple needles and they were in my chest.

A few moments later there was a crushing sound and the pain stopped. Opening my eyes I saw Superboy tossing the destroyed door to the side. The others in the room ran at him, creep saying something, only to be tossed to the side. "Don't give me orders."

"You here to help us, or fry us?" Why can't he keep his mouth shut?

SB narrowed his eyes. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option."

Just then I hear a clicking sound and a hissing and look over to see the Boy Wonder dropping down from his test tube, rubbing his wrists. "Ugh! Finally! Lucky Batman ISN'T here. He'd have my head for taking so long." He's only worried about Batman? What about he rest of the League?!

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS AFTER TONIGHT!"

He pressed a button, opening the pods and removing the needles. "Free Aqualad and GL. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." He jumped up and broke off the cuffs keeping Aqualad against the back of the pod, catching him as he fell.

"Thank you."

Then they released me and we took off to find our way out.

"You'll never escape! I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin and Kid Flash stopped to destroy the DNA samples taken. "That guy in not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?"

As we ran Aqualad looked over the situation. "We are still forty two levels below ground. But if we can make the elevator..."

He trailed off as Genomorphs cut off our path in both directions.

"Oh, my."

We started to outmaneuver them but SB started to throw them around, almost bringing the ceiling down. "Superboy! Our goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves here!"

"YOU WANT ESCAPE!?" He knocked down the remaining Genomorphs and we all got to the elevator. Kid jumped to the side of the shaft, Robin pulled out a zip line, and Superboy started to fly up, grabbing Aqualad while I clung to the Atlantean. Then we started to fall. "I'm, falling?" Robin threw a birdirang that Aqualad grabbed once it was lodged into the wall. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap over tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid helped Supey down and Aqualad let himself drop with me to the ledge.

"Thank you."

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" The elevator was coming. Superboy knocked the door down, allowing us to avoid getting killed. And there were Geomorphs on this level too.

We took off running. "Go left. Left!" We followed SB's directions. "Right!"

It was a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No. I don't understand."

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" He then removed the grate from an air duct I didn't even notice. We crawl through the air ducts an come out I don't know where. Then Robin goes, "I hacked the motion sensors." I'm really starting to like his skills.

"Sweet!"

"Still plenty of them between us and them."

"But I finally got room to move!" He puts his goggles down over his eyes and took off through a door. He zooms up the stairs, body checking a group of Genomorphs.

"More behind us!" I look back and see SB using his foot to destroy the stairs behind us.

When we exit the stairwell we see Kid on the ground. "We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad both went forward to try and pry it open but it must have had thirty tons of pressure keeping it closed. "Ugh, can't hack this fast enough." A bunch of Genomorphs came around the corner so Robin kicked a door open leading us out... right to more Genomorphs and Guardian. They surrounded us and I felt a presence in my mind making me go black.

* * *

I wake up to hear Aqualad say, "Guardian?" Lifting my head up I see the others standing up so I join them.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." The Genomorphs all parted so we could see the lone creep standing behind them. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He held up a test tube with a crystal blue liquid. Then the idiom DRANK it!

He groaned and I'm pretty sure I heard bones cracking. He tore through his clothes, becoming a giant purple beast with his old skin and hair hanging off his body. Yes. That will totally NOT restore order.

Guardian charged him, immediately being hit to the side. Then Superboy charged at him. They got into this big fist fight until Desmond rammed him through the ceiling. "Well, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin took out another zip line, (How many does this dude carry?) and took Kid Flash with him.

"You think lab coat planned that?"

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad grabbed me by the waist to help me through the hole since I couldn't fly at the moment. Once we were on ground level a huge fight broke out. I felt so helpless on the sidelines. I wish I could do something.

Then I noticed something.

"Robin!" He glanced at me and flipped over. "The pillars. We can bring the roof down on top of him. And for good measure we can use Aqualads glowing tattoos to electrocute him before hand." He nodded, a grin plastered across his face.

While he went to explain the plan to the others I decided to try and distract him. Probably not a good idea since I couldn't fight at the moment. Oh well.

I threw a piece of ruble at him. It was the best I could do. Next thing I know I'm being crushed by his vice grip. Then I see yellow and red and KF says, "Got your noes. The beast drops me to chase Kid. Aqualad stops briefly to make sure I'm ok before going to fulfill the plan. I see the monster fall over water and Aqualad sending electricity into it. Then Robin makes the roof come down with some of his many explosive birdirangs. Aqualad jumps on top of Robin and me while Superboy covers Kid Flash.

* * *

When we finally get out from underneath the rubble we're all injured and our clothes are torn but we're grinning victoriously. "We... Did it."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin and KF high fived only to wince and grab their ribs.

Superboy went over to Blockbuster "See?" He turned to Kid. "The moon." He stared up at it before we saw the outline of a figure flying to our location. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

"Guys aren't we suppose to be in trouble?"

Then all of the other League members came out of no where. Including a very ticked off John and Jordan.

If they're ticked of wait until the rest of the Corp finds out.

Superboy walks up to Superman and lifts the fabric with the S shield on it. The big guys eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion. Batman speaks up from behind him. "Is that what I think it is?"

"He doesn't like being called an it."

"I'm Supermans clone." The rest of the League exchanged shocked glances.

"Start talking." So we went through the entire story. Hacking, fire, Genomorphs, more hacking, clone, hacking again, Desmond going all monster face. You Get the idea. So the two hawks took creep to some other place to wait for the GLs. Usually they would take the prisoner right away, but they were staying for the lecture. Superman said something to Superboy before flying off with an angry gaze following him.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty two levels. But lets make one thing clear..."

"You should've called!"

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems (Robin), disobeyed direct orders (all of us), and endangered lives (again... all of us). You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no." Go Aqualad. I can tell this is the first time you've stood up to him from the look on his face. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you..."

"The five of us. And it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

"We do this because we want to. We want to help people, protect the innocent, stop bad guys. If we hadn't come here, Superboy would still be in a test tube, and Cadmus would still be preforming experiments."

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

We all stood tall ready for anything our mentors might throw at us in retaliation. Batman narrowed his eyes before telling us to go home.

* * *

A couple days later on July eighth, we all met up at Mount Justice near Happy Harbor. Apparently what we said got through our teachers thick skulls. They were stationing us at the base inside the mountain as a covert ops team. We had Red Tornado to watch us, Black Canary to train us, and Batman to deploy us. And we had a new team member. Miss Martian. Martian Manhunters niece. She already liked everyone and moved into the mountain with Superboy and I. She's very energetic.

Oh yeah I got a transmission from Oa. It was Kilowag, Tomar Re, and several other Lanterns chewing me out. The next time I go is going to be a pain.

We were all in civilian clothing at an ice cream parlor in town to celebrate. KF with his arms around M'gann and me, Aqualad trying to make him back off, Superboy enjoying his first ice cream, and Robin laughing. Everyone is happy. This is the start of something great.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Worry and Mission

Worry and Mission

"I don't get it. She was just fine the last time we saw her."

"What happened to her?"

"Do you think she's hurt? I can try making cookies again, to make her feel better."

"Why don't we get the older GLs?"

My teams conversation filtered in through the door of the room I had at the mountain. The tone of their voices told me they were about to tear their hair out in worry but I couldn't bring myself to face anyone at the current moment. Something had happened since the last time I had seen them and I needed to figure it out on my own.

Just as we had gotten back to the cave from celebrating I had been called to Oa. Apparently there was this space biker gang (I didn't know that was a thing) and the Guardians wanted to send me with another Green Lantern to apprehend them.

When I arrived Kilowag and Tomar Re greeted me. "Hey Poozer. How's our little quiet girl?"

"I'm good, Kilowag." They just had stunned looks on their faces. At least I think they were stunned. Can't really tell with some of my friends on Oa. Anyway Kilowag grabbed me in an Uncle hug, squeezing me tight.

"Ha HA! I knew it would happen someday! What happened kid? I want to thank whoever gave you the courage to talk."

"I would like to meet them as well."

Before I had to go get my mission assignment from the midgets I told them about everything that happened. The little disagreement at the Hall, Robin hacking, breaking into Cadmus, finding out about the experiments they were preforming, Superboy, them trying to take our DNA for clones(Kilowag bashed his fists together at this and Tomar had a sharp look in his eyes), the breakout, lab coat going crazy, and the team being formed. They lightly scolded me for putting myself in unnecessary risk(I don't know why. It's nothing new.) but they were happy.

"When you're going home from your mission, we're going with you. Gotta make sure those Poozers you work with are good enough for you."

I was paired up with Sinestro for the mission. The red skinned man glared at me whenever he looked at me the entire time.

It took some doing but we finally managed to track the gang down. The leader of the gang stepped forward, either stupid enough or brave enough to face down two green lanterns. Sinestro gave him the chance to stand down but he arrogantly defied him. What Sinestro did next will haunt me forever.

He beat the leader to death with his bare hands.

He told the rest of the gang to get lost and that if they ever caused trouble again he would come after them. When they were gone he turned to me.

"Do you think will is strong enough?"

All I did was stand there. I couldn't find my voice. "Back to the silent treatment I see. Well I don't we need to strike fear into our enemies. Fear is too much power to go to waste. Someone needs to use it and the Guardians are fools not to see it. But I will fix that." At that he flew of, with me trailing behind moments later.

Everyone was so confused when I refused to speak when I got back. They asked the red man what had happened during the mission but he said he didn't know.

Kilowag and Tomar couldn't come with me to Earth, they were sent on a mission shortly before we were about to leave. So that left me to face the team without them.

M'gann was the first to see me when I got back. She excitedly greeted me, filling me in about what had happened while I was gone(something about a (?!)). She chatted away as everyone else gradually joined us. Robin jumped onto my back giving me a brotherly hug while KF tried to flirt with me. Aqualad smiled and Superboy nodded. Soon they started asking me questions about what I had been doing and they were shocked by what they received as an answer.

Silence.

"Hey come on Mini GL. I know Wally's pick up lines are bad but they've never forced anyone into silence."

"Hey!" That's when I found out Kid Mouths secret ID.

I still didn't say anything. I just couldn't find my voice and even if I could, I didn't know what to say. M'gann started thinking I was sick but Aqualad stopped her fussing.

"Green Lantern, what is wrong?" No reply. "Please talk to us." I shook my head, rubbing my face as I shrugged Robin off and walked down the hallway to the sleeping quarters.

That brings us to the next day and the conversation they're having right outside my door while I look through Sinestros file on my computer while I sit on my comfy construct. "I don't get it. She was talking just fine when I met her down in Cadmus and every moment she was with us up until she gets back from a Green Lantern thing. What's the deal?"

"Superboy there are many things that no one knows about her. According to the Senior Green Lanterns, she never spoke a word until she met us. When she met us it was like we unlocked something inside her. Something must have happened on her mission and we need to find out what so we can help her unlock her voice again."

_"Team, report to mission room for__ debriefing."_ Batmans voice came over the entire cave, alerting us that he had our first mission lined up for us. Getting up from the energy hammock I had created, I allowed it to disappear as went for the door. It opened to reveal M'gann holding her fist up. her eyes widened as I walked past her and the others without a word.

"Esla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the source of a dangerous and illegal neo steroid, the strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom. These heat signatures indicate their main factory is still running full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in." He turned around to give us a stern look as I noticed Wally is disrespectfully eating while he's talking. "This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will. The mission requires two drop zones." He pulled up a map of the island with two points on it.

"So who's in charge?"

Batman and Red Tornado turned around at Robins question. They looked at each other before looking back at us. "Work that out between you." That's when I decided to, not so subtly, make my opinion of who should be leader clear.

Everyone looked at me when they noticed a large green arrow pointing at Aqualad. I merely waved and went to charge my ring before we left. I sat in the front of the alien ship between KF and Robin to save energy for the actual mission. "We're approaching Santa Prisca." Pilot M'gann said, pointing out the obvious.

Looking back I saw Aqualad studying me, as if he was trying to figure out the way my mind works. Like that'll happen. He quickly looked down when he realized he had been caught.

"Drop zone A in thirty." When our green friend said this, our fish friend stood, pressing the little metal thing on his belt, causing his uniform to change colors as the seat melted away.

"Ready."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

We started flying low and the floor beneath the atlantean opened, letting him fall into the water. I tracked him on the ships map, watching as he made his way to shore. When he made it he quickly went to where he was suppose to be. After a moment his voice came over the Comm, _"__Heat and motion sensors are patched, data now on a continuous loop. Move in."_

M'gann mover the ship forward until, "Drop zone B."

We all stood up and hooks came from the ship for those incapable of flight. Robin and Kid Flash hooked theirs on and KFs uniform went black. He turned to the two female greenies. "How cool is _this_?"

"Very impressive." My red headed friend made her clothes change to a black, full body suit with a cloak, and I made a cloak our of a dim energy construct.

He blinked then smirked. "That works too." He turned to the only one wearing civil clothes. "Hey, Supey! Not to late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes. No tights. No offence." He crossed his arms, and I swear he looked upset at the suggestion.

"It totally works for you." He looked over a the Christmas colored girl, who was giving him a dreamy look. Did I miss something? She must have realized what she said because her eyes went wide and she held up her hands. "And you can totally do good work in those clothes." She gave him a thumbs up and he turned away with a neutral expression. She had this, 'Oh, no.' face on before she turned up the hood of her cloak, turning invisible. I did the same and we dropped from the ship. And we had to jump out of the way before Superboy crushed up.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He had this smug little smirk on his face that I would love to rub off.

"And yet nearly creating a seismic event didn't help us in the covert part!"

We all gathered our bearings as the Martian contacted our missing member. "Aqualad, drop b is go."

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rondevu ASAP."

And they wonder why I want him to be leader.

Robin pulled up his little hologram, wrist computer thing, checking something before dismissing it with a, "Roger that!" And we all took off.

* * *

We were slowly making our way down a path with Robin in the lead. He had been silent the entire time, checking the computer every once in a while. All of a sudden Superboy went, "Did you hear that?" His eyes were darting back and forth between the trees on either side of the path we were on.

Kid looked at him like he was crazy. "No." Then, "Wait is this a super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." I really feel like I'm missing something with this girl.

"Ok Rob, now what." We turned and saw no one in front of us "I hate when he does that!"

I want to know how he does that.

Aqualad started giving directions again. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Wally smiled before pulling down the goggles he always had on his forehead.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming."

We ran behind some rocks and logs and SB started glaring in that direction. "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they meet us." We heard gunshots coming from the direction they had been looking.

M'gann covered her mouth as KF remarked, "No superheroing required now."

"Swing wide! Steer clear!"

"Yeah yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." He jumped out from our hiding place and took off. I swear the only mature ones on this team are Aqualad and myself. I followed him down the path, hoping I would be able to keep him out of trouble. Instead, I got dragged into trouble with him. I was flying down next to him when the idiot tripped over his own feet. He grabbed me as he fell, sliding down the hill, and I couldn't concentrate long enough to create a construct. we flew over an edge and ended up in the middle of the fire fight which had halted when they heard Kid Mouth yelling. We looked up to see a very large man wearing a black and white mask and holding a gun. "So much for the stealthy." No duh. And it's your he said that they started shooting at us instead of each other. We leapt up and KF ran away while I flew up. Then Superboy came out of nowhere and punched the man we landed in front of. They started fighting as Kid and I dodged bullets. Well kid dodged bullets. I sat in a comfy energy sphere. "You could let me in there!"

The look I gave him clearly read, _'You got us into this situation, you suffer the consequences.' _He just ran around, continuing to dodge. Then I saw Robin fall down on people from a tree. He started to smack down the thugs and chew us out at the same time. "What is wrong with you guys?! Remember COVERT?! Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" Kid smacked down I guy in front if him as he listened to the verbal smack down we received.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers you know!" He heard the girl who very well could read minds attack someone behind him as I took down some other punk. He looked at her. "Or, I'm not, anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds."

Robin saw a guy trying to get away and was about to attack when Aqualad showed up and electrocuted him. He stomped on something the dude dropped, effectively breaking it before giving the orders to tie the thugs up. I made quick work of gathering the people into one place and Robin produced rope from his utility belt. Lots and lots of rope. I get the little metal discs and the grappling hooks, and all the other small fancy gadgets he puts in there but that really stumped me. How do you fit that much rope into such little space?

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Cobra." Cultists. Great. Jordan and I saw space cultists before. It wasn't a pleasant week.

"I'm certain Batman would have mentioned if a dangerous extremist was running Santa Priscas venom operation."

"Agreed. And since theirs obviously no love laws between them and those goons, I'm betting cobra came in and tossed them out! It's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Cobra wanted supper cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for..."

"These cultists aren't on venom!" We can see that genius. "Cobra's hoarding this stuff!" Another obvious point. Please go on. "We don't leave. Not until I know why." No more Captain Obvious moments?

"Until **_you_** know why?"

"This team needs a leader!" There it is. And look, there is a green arrow that appeared in thin air pointing to Aqualad again.

"And its you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word." No one's going to acknowledge the arrow? Too bad.

Robin chuckled. "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got! And you dragged our GL with you."

I tuned them out as I tuned into the other three team members. M'gann looked at SB. "Don't you want to lead?"

He shook his head. "You?"

"After the fiasco?"

"You did alright." Did he just smile at her? She looked at the ground blushing. SERIOUSLY! WHAT AM I MISSING HERE?!

Wait... . Sounds vaguely familiar.

I should probably pay attention more when they're telling me about stuff I miss.

Aqualad then asked me and asked me if I wanted to lead as Superboy got this look as he turned away from us.

Really? No one acknowledged arrows.

All I did was raise an eyebrow at him and write words in the air, saying:

**_'I'm an antisocial girl with issues. I'm not a great strategist, I'm not good at communicating, and I'm not the best at putting with arguments. And it seems everyone has decided to ignore the fact that every time the subject of a leader for a team has come up, I create an arrow pointing at you. Who do you think I want to lead?'_**

He studied me for a moment before he looked away and I think I saw a red tint on his cheeks. Finally the arguing friends crept back into my hearing.

"Yeah, you don't even have superpowers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh, you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got!"

I finally had enough of them so I created constructs over their mouths and chained their hands and feet. After a shocked half minute I heard laughter.

It was the man with the mask. "Such clever niños. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

M'gann kneeled down in front of him. "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." She put a hand to her temple and her eyes started glowing a bright white.

"Ah, ah, ah, Chica. Bane is not that easy." She stopped with a groan.

"He's mentally reciting football scores in español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ok, whenever a bad guy says that to a good guy, the good guy should not say yes to whatever the bad guy is offering. It's usually the bad guy trying to get something from the good guy. I learned that on my first mission with that annoying Green Lantern, Guy Gardener or something along that line. Long story short, Guy is an idiot, taking idjit pills, with a drink filled with stupid. And he has a dumb name.

Despite this, Aqualad nodded. So I cut him free from the rope, 'accidentally' bumping his head with the flat of the ax.

Bane led us to a cliff high above the factory, and allowed us to look down at it. The Boy Wonder used his ultra powerful binoculars to zoom in. "Look at all that product! There's defiantly a bid going down. But if they're not selling to the usual suspects then..."

"We need to identify that buyer."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Yeah, your the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." I thought these two were best friends.

I heard the shifting of rock and saw Bane opening a tunnel. Holding his arm out to it he said, "Answers, are this way."

We all gathered at the entrance as Bane went in. "So, now El Luchador is our leader?" Robin gave Kid Mouth a small smack before following our guide. We went down the tunnel until we reached a metal door that Bane had to use his thumb print on to open. As he opened to door Robin peered out.

"All clear, let's go." He rushed out into the room. When we followed him he was gone,

"Has that little fool already been caught?"

"No. He just does that."

"Stay back. I'll get Intel and be back before the Boy Wonder!"

"Kid wait..." Too late. He was gone. It was like Cadmus all over again, only this time we had more people. First Robin goes, then Kid Flash goes, then we follow to keep them out of trouble, next thing you know we'll be finding a clone of Wonder Woman.

I really hope that doesn't happen.

It would probably be bad if a cult figured out how to clone someone.

"Great chain of command." My three remaining companions and I looked at each other. This was turning into a fine mission. We'll get a medal of honor from Superman himself.

Nope. We'll get stuck with cleaning the cave, the Hall of Justice, and the homes of our mentors for three months straight for sure.

Our nice guide led us to the docking bay to see the Venom that was being packed. "It's a massive shipment."

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not toughing this Venom."

Maybe the buyer wants it fresh?

"Maybe freshness counts." ...great minds think alike.

"Helicopters coming." We all looked up to look for the choppers.

Aqualad sent Miss Martian to find out who the buyer is as the chopper lands. We move to the catwalk above the cultists to wait. Soon Miss M sends a message. "Sportsmaster? He's the buyer?" I've heard of him. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" He grunted. "Can't reach the League, Robin or the cave. Comm is jammed." Pretty sure he only tried Red. "We need a plan. Now."

"I have a suggestion." I don't like that smile. Really don't like it. Then he jumped over the edge with a roar and started attacking cultists, causing gun fire that probably caught the attention of the people outside.

"What is he..." Aqualad was cut off by another roar and a large, tan, humanoid creature with cracks in its skin crashed through the window, making us bail the catwalk and land near Bane.

"Destroy them!" At the head cultists orders they all charged. Superboy took the creature, which oddly reminded me of lab coat after he went crazy and swallowed that blockbuster thing.

The regular cultists started shooting at Aqualad and I. My fishy friend who is way out of water at this point made a shield with his water bearers to protect us from the rain of bullets coming at us. While he shot them individually through the shield, I took out several at a time with energy waves. I also noticed several cultists being thrown through the air by seemingly nothing. Their confused and terrified faces were highly amusing. I smiled so that Miss M could see from wherever she was. I also noticed Bane was gone. The sneaky little(big) son of a... I refuse to elaborate further.

Suddenly, Sportsmaster threw a javelin through the air and it exploded midflight, sending M'gann flying. Above, I could see Rob and Kid on the catwalk. They went different directions. I saw Aqualad was cornered behind some pipes and about to become Swiss when KF body checked the cobras. "Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!"

A few seconds later I felt a presence in my mind. _"Everyone online?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'You know it beautiful.'_

I pulsed green energy to let her know yes.

_'Good. We need to be...'_

_'Busy now.'_

_'Robin, **NOW**!' Aqualad lashed out at the cult members as he gave orders. 'We need to retreat. Kid, Green Lantern, clear a path.'_

We did so with zero problem. We all raced to the tunnel and we locked the door. It didn't help much. The blockbuster replica busted it down easily.

"Superboy, the support beams!" SB knocked the wooden beams away, causing the ceiling to collapse, and Miss M helped Superboy out before he got crushed. We were now safe.

If anyone is doubting my choice in a leader now I will hurt them.

I used my ring to light the cavern, so we could see our surroundings. Robin was sulking in the corner.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" He's kidding right? Aqualad was the one giving orders the entire time.

"You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is what left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are...defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. A leader must be clear, explicit. They cannot disappear and expect team member to play a part in an unknown plan." Well said. Well said indeed.

"Oh so I'm suppose to hold every ones hands?!" He looked away and groaned. "Oh, who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."I'm going to assume Kaldur is Aqualad. And what does he think I meant by the arrows.

"Please! I can run circles round..."

"Wally! Please! You know he's the one. We all do. Mini GL realized it first though. She voted for you from the start. Maybe, over time, you can even get her to talk to us about her problems."

"Hello, Megan," What now? "It's so obvious."

"Coulda told ya."

I gave a thumbs up.

"...ok!"

Kaldur went forward to Robin. "Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but someday." That put a smile on the little birdies face. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought." We started running down the tunnel, Robin talking as we go, looking through his files. "Sportsmaster is the supplier and buyer but it doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to get the blockbuster formula or make cobra do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is, tip of the iceberg."

Then Bane came out of nowhere. "Halt niños. I'm feeling explosive." We looked up to see explosives on one of the supporters. I KNEW IT!

"You betrayed us! Why?"

"I want my factory back." _'Kid you need a running start.' _Kid started backing up slowly. Sneaky. "So I forced you into a situation where you would take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." The detonator vanished from his hand just as his thumb went down, and missed due to the vanishing trick. He looked down, shocked.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Bane yelled and he was about to hit the ginger when he was lifted off the ground. He floated in the air as we approached.

Superboy had a smirk on his face. "Finally. Drop 'im." M'gann, or Megan is what I'm guessing from the comment earlier, obliged and Bane fell right into the Kryptonians fist. Then I started to play table tennis with him until Kaldur told me not to be cruel, but I could see the hidden laughter in every ones faces.

Aqualad came up with a plan as we ran, or flew, to the helicopter pad. A marvelous battle(that I don't feel like describing since it's almost one in the morning) ensued. But we stopped Sportsmaster from getting any of the super drugs and we blew up the factory. Bet Bane's not happy from where he's tied up.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." He started cackling as he walked away and Kaldur looked away.

I honestly didn't think about that.

* * *

The next day we were at the cave receiving major chew out session. "A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Kaldur looked down when Batman said this close to his face. I feel bad for the guy. "You each will receive an evaluation, detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job."

What now?

Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success. And how you choose a leader, determines character." I saw Aqualad smile at Robin around me before I pull them both into one armed hugs. They're surprised but Robin leans his head on my shoulder and my gilled friend places his arm around my waist.

We walk out of the mission room, each of us going to do our own thing. I'm not sure where the others went, but I ended up falling asleep on the couch alone.

**3rd POV**

"We should not be doing this." Kaldur'ahm stood hesitantly in the doorway of Tanya's room as the four other teammates entered.

"Come on Kal. We know you respect privacy and you don't want to disrespect your girlfriend in anyway but we need to find out what's been bugging her."

"She is not my girlfriend Superboy. And we could wait until she's ready to tell us."

"Dude, Kal, it took her years to say anything to anyone. We may not have the time to wait for that. What if it's life threatening? So get traught and get in here."

"Guys, who's Sinestro?" They all look at Megan and Wally as they look at the screen of the alien computer. The file pulled up was of a red skinned man with black hair, pointy ears, and a Green Lantern uniform.

"This must be the GL database. It says he went with Mini GL on the mission she came back from two days ago. Maybe he knows what happened!"

"Too bad we can't contact him. Or any Green Lantern For that matter. I heard the older Earth Lanterns will be away for a month or two."

Everyone groaned. Even Kaldur was into this now. Then Robin started flipping through the files. "Hey! I found Mini GL! Tanya Stewart. ...she was adopted by one of the older GLs."

Then Wally was a symbol to the Green Lantern insignia but in yellow. "Hey what's that?"

Robin pulled it up and read, "Yellow energy of fear. Rival to green energy of willpower-at least we know what the green is about now-anyone exposed to yellow energy risks corruption, and preforming actions that will haunt the audience for the rest of their lives and feeding off their fear."

That sent alarms off in Megan's head. "Hang on, pull of the file on Sinestro again." Robin did so. She read the file and gasped. "Years ago, Sinestro was exposed to yellow energy. Behavior has been off since. Under close supervision."

"Close supervision...phht, WHAT GOOD IS THAT GONNA DO?! IF HE'S GOING TO HURT PEOPLE WHY WAIT UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE?!"

"This is troubling but we don't know if this is the cause of Tanya's recent silence. All we can do is wait and see. Now can we please leave. I do not want to invade her room longer than is needed."

They all nodded, M'gann flying off to make cookies for GL, Wally and Robin going for video games, Superboy going to sit in his room, and Kaldur going for a swim. The entire time he couldn't stop thinking about the fuzzy feeling he felt when Tanya had pulled him to her in the mission room. He liked the feeling but he was confused. What about Tula?


End file.
